


Stars

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [11]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Celestial Bodies, Gen, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rita considers the two stars that are most important to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



> Prompt: Stars

Earth's star, the Sun, was a yellow star, and Tyrus' was as well. Rita did not know. She wasn't good with stars. Tyrusians had different colors than people on earth did, so much so that she'd had fun teaching Cale the different ones she could.

But she knew their solar system was in a dust nebula, and that the planet sounded beautiful enough, what Cale had told her of it. Inside the domes there were lush gardens and menageries, beautiful homes and wondrous festivals. Rafe had painted a different picture; outside the domes the planet was harsh sandstorms and death, no life to speak of on the surface except the people who could eek out a living on scraps.

It seemed strange that two places who had similar celestial environments had such drastically different surfaces. 

At least the stars were close.


End file.
